monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Victoria Vampiri
'''Victoria "Tori" Vampiri '''is the daughter of the Vampires but has no relationship with Draculaura (or Dracula, for that matter) whatsoever. Tori is a sucssesful ghoul with lots of love in her heart for those who are around her. She gets ticked off when people think that vampires have all those species that are shown in movies and she tries to convince them as calmly as she can. She can have a temper sometimes but nothing actually goes haywire; don't call it a tantrum or anger management issue, it's just that Victoria tends to get in a bad mood when something small ticks her off. You can easily call Victoria a "gossip fan" as she is always ready to hear deadly news about the students or even celebrities, it doesn't really matter to her. Character Backstory Back in the days of masqurade balls, there was a young adult who held a party for winning war and a woman attended it. At that party, a vampire met the woman and fell in love with her. Later that night, the man brought the woman at his mansion and whilst sleeping, she got bitten by him. Eventually, she turned into a vampire herself and the man apologized but she showed too much mercy and got used to being a vampire. A year later, the man purposed to the woman and married her. After the marriage, they got a baby and named her Victoria, for the sucess in winning war. Childhood Victoria wasn't a shy and isolated kid back then. She liked being a star of the class and someone who tries hard to get to the top. She would always sign up for school plays until she got in grade three; that is when the teasing started to happen. Victoria was a new student since her family moved and because of her red eyes, the students teased her. They claimed that she had came out of a photo which had the red eye switch on when it was taken but Victoria remained strong and tough. One day when a girl came up to her, she and her friends started to tease her for her shiny black hair which in their case, was a wig. They started to pull her hair when she attacked them and got expelled for putting three of them in shock and the two others get injured. She later on got home-schooled in Romania until high school, which was Monster High. Personality Tori is a sweet and kind ghoul. She is brave, strong and tough; never afraid to speak about her opinions and thoughts. She has a big heart filled with love but never under-estimate her bad attitude when she gets annoyed or ticked off. She wouldn't be called "sassy" but "classy" is more like her. She is known to throw parties, most of them are masquerade ones in her grand-parents' old ware-house. She can get angry sometimes but she rarely attacks people but in is possible she might shout at them and get them in shock, even though she doesn't mean to. Appearance Victoria has blood red eyes which tend to glow brighter when she gets angry, nervous, embarassed or sad, that is a way people can tell how she is feeling inside, even though she isn't showing it on the outside. She has glossy long wavy shiny black hair and dull pale beige skin. She has white fangs and a birth-mark on her wrist that looks like a small crack. Relationships Family Rosemary and Stefang are a vampire couple who are Victoria's parents. She is a single child who has no cousins at all and she isn't related to Dracula nor Draculaura in anyway whatsoever. Friends Felicity Demon is Victoria's best friend and they get along very well that they treat each other as sisters and are able to tell each other their biggest secrets, trusting each other easily. She is in good terms with the Wolf family and Draculaura. She can be seen with Cleo and Frankie at times and is tempted to consider them as good friends, rather than acquitances. Surprisingly, but not in Victoria's case, she can easily get along with a few boys at the school but she does not see them more than friends. She honestly think that girls and boys can just be friends. Romance Tori is single but avaliable. She is currently interested in a certain boy but he fails to notice her, even to know that she exists. She might not know how to approach him but thinks that at least being in the friend-zone with him is a good sign. Outfits Basic Coming Soon! Dead Tired TBA Notes *She loves candles. *The name Victoria means "victory" or "victorious". *Her name inspired the creator by using it as the character shall be sucsessful at things and writing that the town in the back-story was sucsessful. *Victoria finds Twilight movies extremely offensive. *She's a fan of One Die-rection and Little Hex. Gallery Coming Soon! Category:Females Category:GirlX's Original Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Vampire